


来一块巧克力吗（R18）

by Nandouxia



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandouxia/pseuds/Nandouxia
Summary: 避雷：对镜/失禁
Relationships: 尼吉
Kudos: 18





	来一块巧克力吗（R18）

吉恩把衣服扔到脏衣篓里，又把尼诺赶到一边，自己羞耻地清理了后穴，愤愤道：“你下次再乱用东西就别上床了。”  
“嘛，真想不到你也会做出这样的威胁呢，吉恩。”尼诺调侃道。  
吉恩眯了眯眼，哼了一声，洗了洗身上。  
水温让人舒适地想要躺一会儿，吉恩是这么想的，也就这么做了，等察觉到尼诺也脱光了衣服迈进浴缸的时候，已经来不及阻止了。  
好在浴缸不算小，装两个大男人也没什么问题，就是仍然显得有点不舒服。吉恩推了推尼诺：“起来，我要出去了，你洗一下吧。”  
尼诺伸手拦住他的腰，把他拽回怀里：“还早，还有一个多小时呢。”  
吉恩皱眉：“干什么？”话音刚落，性器便被尼诺抓在手中撸动起来，后面也被进入了一根手指。  
他不禁怒道：“你还没干够？”  
“你也没够啊，吉恩。”尼诺丝毫不怕也没有觉得不好意思，手上动作着努力地挑动着对方的情欲。很快，吉恩的性器就站了起来。毕竟好几天了，才一次怎么可能满足正当时候的两个大男人？  
“唔，你趁人之危！”吉恩道。  
浴室中倒是有润滑剂，但刚干完显然并不需要，就着温水和先前的感觉，尼诺一顶便将性器操进了吉恩的后穴中。  
索性已经开始，吉恩估摸了一下，时间应该来得及吧……于是干脆享受其中。  
“啊！小心一点……”吉恩忽然被尼诺托起来，不明所以地叮嘱了一句。  
等他半睁着眼回过神，看见镜子里的身影的时候，立刻动胳膊动腿地挣扎起来：“喂！尼诺……唔，不……”  
尼诺掐着他的腰，将人锁在怀中，一边亲吻着颈侧的弧线，下身一边顶弄：“乖，没事，看看你自己。”  
镜子里的两个男人下身连在一起，性器抽出来又再度深入，带出来不知道是什么的液体。吉恩看着镜子中脸变得通红的自己，羞耻地闭上眼睛：“不……别……唔唔……”声音最后碎成了一片呻吟。  
即便闭上了眼睛，炙热的目光和羞耻的感觉却如影随形地跟着他，吉恩连脚趾都蜷缩起来，小小地做着无用的挣扎，一边享受一边缩起来：“不要了……尼诺……”  
尼诺刚发泄完一次，这一次的时间显然更长，性器虽然又硬又涨，但却没有要到达高潮的意思，而是锲而不舍地在后穴里面操弄，他喃喃着，抱紧了怀里的人，伸手逗弄他的前端：“吉恩……吉恩……”  
“唔唔！要出来了……不，不……尼诺……”吉恩伸长了脖子，咬牙伸手抓住尼诺的手臂，哽着声音，“我，我要上厕所……”  
尼诺愣了一下，听完以后却没有停下动作，反而趁着时机揉搓着他性器前端的小孔：“射出来，嗯？射出来就好了。”  
低沉的声音如同黑暗中让人下意识产生依赖的耳语，赶退了那一点羞耻，吉恩咬着牙，后面越来越凶狠的操干和前端粗糙的感觉让他的高潮越来越近。  
“啊！唔——”猛地一个深顶，积累的快感瞬间爆发，吉恩眼前一亮，把呻吟吞进了喉咙里，前端的精液射出来以后，性器晃了晃，淅淅沥沥的液体顺着流了出来，虽然味道并不大，感觉却无比陌生。  
尼诺被绞得也到达了高点，手一边撸动着对方的性器，帮他排出剩下的液体，一边将自己的性器狠狠心从后穴中抽了出来，操进了两股之间射了出来。  
浴室内只剩下两个人粗重的慢慢平缓的呼吸。  
等吉恩缓过来，身上已经被清洗干净了。他回想了一下方才发生的事情，伸手扬了尼诺一脸水花：“尼——诺——！”


End file.
